Balto and the Siblings
by Totalstar223
Summary: Balto meets two child siblings who he befriends.
1. Chapter 1

Balto and the Siblings Chapter One

It is a cold evening in Nome, Alaska.A girl named Natalie Alson and her brother Irvin were walking home after going to Nome's food is shivering from the cold.

"Brrgh! It sure is cold tonight isn't it Irvin?"

she asked him.

"This is Alaska Natalie, it's supposed to be cold!"

Natalie rolled her eyes at his comment and the two continued to walk back they were walking, a large pack of wolves stopped and surrounded them.

"Aaah!Wolves!"

Natalie were several wolves surrounding them, it looked about a dozen's worth.

"Oh no, we're trapped!"

said Irvin with of the wolves leaped at Irvin to bite him, but was thrown back by the hero wolf himself, Balto.

"Whoa!Cool!"

Irvin looked back and smiled at the boy's excitement, but this distracted him from fighting and caused him to get pinned to the ground by one the wolves from the and Irvin screamed and ran to hide from the watched what was happening and witnessed that the wolf that pinned Balto was about to slit his throat with his sharp claws.

"Irvin!We have to help that wolf!"

Natalie turned his head and looked at her.

"Are you crazy?! If we go out there we'll turn into mince meat!"

he gave him a furious knew that that wolf had saved her, and she intended to return the favor.

"Well I'm helping him!"

she then started to run over to the wolf that was pinning Balto down and smacked him right across the face, causing him to plummit into the got up from where he had been pinned and nodded his head towards Natalie as a way of saying thank both smiled until they realized that the wolf that had been shoved into the snow was getting back up, and was twice as mad before.

"Okay...RUN!"

screamed and the two siblings ran out of the town as fast as they luckily found an empty barn in the outskirts of three ran inside the barn, Natalie slammed the door shut and locked it tightly so the pack of wolves couldn't get heard pounding and scratching at the door, the wolves really wanted to get inside, but couldn' a few minutes, the wolves gave up and left the barn for good.

"I think it's clear."

Natalie whispered.

"Good"

responded also noticed Natalie petting and rubbing the wolf that had saved them.

"Oh you're such a good boy aren't you?Who's a good boy?Yes you are!"

said Natalie rolled his eyes in annoyment.

"I wonder what his name is."

Natalie said with was getting really annoyed at Natalie's dumbfounded questions.

"Why don't you ask him?"

he said then looked at Irvin with a disappointed look.

"Hey, that's not really nice."

spoke and Irvin froze from hearing the wolf's voice.

"Uh-oh"

Balto said nervously.

"D-d-did you just hear that?"

Natalie stuttered.

"Y-yeah, I did."

stuttered Irvin as siblings looked at Balto who was smiling really shyly.

"You can actually talk?!"

Natalie was really siblings had just found out about his communication sighed and spoke to the siblings.

"Yes...I can talk."

he then began to pounce around the barn in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!We have a talking WOLF!"

he shouted with glee.

"Yeah!What's your name?"

Natalie looked the they he could speak, he might as well give them his name.

"Balto, my name is Balto."


	2. Chapter 2

Balto and the Siblings  
Chapter Two

We start back at the and Irvin had been saved by kind hearted wolf Balto and they had figured out that he could actually talk!

"I-I can't believe it!You actually talk!" said Irvin joyfully.

Balto smiled at the boy's humor.

"So, Balto, can all wolves talk?"

Natalie asked him.

"Well, actually, all animals can talk." he nicely replied.

Irvin had a huge smile on his was excited to hear that response.

"This is so cool!We have a talking wolf with us, and were the only ones who know that he can talk!" Irvin shouted as he was jumping up and down.

Balto once again smiled at the loved that humor of his.

"Irvin, calm down!Let's let Balto talk for a minute!"

Natalie said to sat next to Balto and started to talk with him.

"So, Balto, how long have you been able to talk?" she asked thought about that was his first actual conversation with a human and he wanted it to be a good one.

"Well...ever since I was born I guess." he didn't want to sound rude to he tried to respond as nicely as possible.

"Well that's cool, so, who were those wolves that tried to kill you?"

Natalie asked.

"Those guys?Oh, they're from the like to cause a lot of trouble lately."

Balto said.

"You're telling me!" said Irvin

It got didn't know what else to was still shocked about seeing a wolf that could actually speak human.

"So, what are your names?" asked Balto kindly.

"I'm Natalie, and this is my brother Irvin." Natalie said introducing herself and Irvin.

"Well its nice to meet you Natalie and Irvin." Balto said.

"Thanks, so, are you from her in Nome?Or are you from farther away?"

she asked looked down and thought about that remembered when he was separated from his mother when he was was one of the worst moments in his life.

"Well, actually, I was born right here in Nome." he responded.

"Really?Awesome!"

Natalie said was then standing by the door, checking outside.

"Uh, Natalie, I'd love to play Who Wants to Ask a Million Questions right now, but we gotta get going."

Irvin said.

"What?!"

Natalie questioned then looked at her watch and realized that Irvin was right.

"Oh darn, it's getting late!"

she looked at her, still smiling for no current was looking down until she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Balto!You think you could come with us?"

she asked showed a nervous look and looked he go with them?He knew that Jenna would be waiting for him at his own home, but he didn't want to disappoint his new friends.

"I...I don't know."

he said nervously.

"Aw!Come on!You should come with us to our home!"

Natalie was determined to make a had to say something and he had to say it fast.

"Well...I guess I could stay with you two for a little bit."

he said as nice as he could.

"Yes!Thank you Balto!Now lets get going, we don't wanna be late."

Natalie said with then got up from his spot and followed the two out of the barn to their home.

The night was still town was quiet and there was barely anyone in three had went to Natalie and Irvin's house to let Balto stay with them for the all stood in front of the house.

"Yeah, I know, its kinda lame."

said looked at the was a very small home, which also had a fence around then walked out the gate entrance with the siblings to the front door.

"Well this is a neat house."

he to not sound rude.

"Yeah, our mom put that fence around the house to "Keep things out".

Natalie said.

"Why keep things out?"

Balto asked her.

"Well, our mom doesn't really like it when certain kinds of animals walk onto our and I don't mind but our mother is very strict about it."

said didn't mind the fence, he was just glad he was able to have a friendly conversation with the

They all went inside the house, Irvin and Natalie's father was on a business trip and he wouldn't be back for a few days, which gave them perfect time to spend with and Natalie went to Natalie's went out to do his business.

"So Balto, how long do you think you'll be staying with us?" asked Natalie.

Balto wondered what to really liked the siblings, but he was worried about Jenna and his wouldn't want Jenna to be worried about him.

"Well tomorrow I have to return to my pups and my mate Jenna."

Balto responded.

"Wow!You have kids! I bet they must be cute!"

Natalie said cheerfully.

"Thank you"

Balto said to her.

Just then Irvin returned from the restroom and gave Balto and Natalie some news.

"Well, we better go to bed before daylight comes up."

he said.

Everyone got ready for went to his room and told Balto and Natalie good leaned down from her bed and kissed Balto on the head.

"Good night Balto"

Natalie said to nodded and watched Natalie fall peacefully started to fall asleep himself.

"I hope Jenna and the pups will be okay."

he thought to then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Balto and the Siblings Chapter Three

It was a bright sunny day in Nome, and it has actually been the brightest day ever!Everyone woke up from the long night and went to town to take Balto back to his home.

"Well Balto, it was really nice to meet you."

said Natalie with in depression.

"Yeah, it was cool to spend time with a cool talking wolf."

said Irvin.

Balto looked at was sad that he had to leave his friends, but he couldn't risk leaving Jenna alone again.

"Are you sure you have to leave?You can stay with us if you want?"

begged Natalie.

Balto looked down and showed a sad look. He really liked spending time with Natalie and Irvin and he wanted to spend more time with them, but he had a family of his own to take care of.

"I wish I could Natalie, but my family needs me."

Balto said with sadness.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Balto."

said Irvin.

"And by the way, you're the coolest dog I ever me-"

Irvin said before a black figure speedily shoved Balto into a pile of snow.

"Balto!Are you okay?!"

asked Natalie with then shook the snow off the top of his head and looked up at the two.

"He's perfectly fine"

a voice said.

"What?"

said Natalie in confusion.

"Who's there?"

added then, a tall looking figure came out from behind a pile of was a man, who looked like he was about the sibling's father's was wearing a light brown jacket and pants with red other wolves stepped out from another snow was gold and the other was silver.

"Hello, there friends!"

said the man.

"Who are you?"

Natalie asked.

"Who me?Oh! I am Malcolm Denrich, and these are my wolves, Golder and Rufus."

he said introducing himself and his pets.

"Why did you do that to our wolf?"

demanded Natalie.

"Your wolf?You own him?"

Malcolm asked.

"Well, no!But he is very generous to us!"

Natalie laughed at that response.

"Silly girl! I know for a fact that that wolf is not generous!He's a menace!"

he said.

Balto looked at the was still lying in the snow pile he had been thrown into.

"What did you say?"

said Irvin demandingly.

"You heard me, short flat."

Malcolm said.

"ALL RIGHT!THATS IT!LET ME AT EM'!'"

raged then began to run over to where the man was standing until he was grabbed by Natalie.

"COME ON NAT!LET ME AT HIM!"

Irvin shouted as he was fighting against Natalie's grip.

"Hey!No one touches the boss!"

The grey wolf and Natalie stopped struggling with each other when they heard the voice.

"Did you just hear a voice?"

Irvin looked at Balto, he shook his head.

"Yeah it was me stupid!"

the wolf said.

"Now Rufus, you shouldn't talk like that."

Malcolm siblings stood shocked at seeing Malcolm communicate with his pet wolf.

"You...you know he talks!"

Irvin said.

"Well of course I do! I've known that ever since I was born, and I know that Balto can talk as well! "

he and Irvin were shocked at hearing does this man know Balto and how can he communicate with his pets?

"Wait, how do you know Balto?"

asked Natalie.

"That wolf murdered my brother's best racer!He said he wanted who ever did it dead!And I intend to return the favor!"

Malcolm shouted with and Irvin still had no idea what he was talking about, but is he right?

"Balto...is this true?"

asked Natalie.

"What?No! I didn't kill Steele, he got himself killed! It was on his own paws not mine!"

Balto then spoke up for Balto, knowing that he had just talked.

"Yeah!He's right!Look, Balto's loyal and he would never harm anyone!He's even better than those mutts you call pets!"

Irvin said.

"How dare you insult my precious wolves!Golder, Rufus, get them!"

Malcolm shouted two wolves began to rush over to as they were about to bite them, Natalie smacked them in the face with her bag just like she did with the other evil wolves.

"Get away from us you crazy sickos!"

Natalie and Rufus then got up from their fall and growled at her.

"What?Do you not know how to listen?! I said get them!"

Malcolm shouted as the three friends ran away from him and his pets.

"They're getting away!Let's get em'"

the gold wolf three villains began to chase after Balto and his didn't stop and ran as fast as they could.

"Come on!We have to keep running!"

yelled Natalie.

"Over there! In that abandoned store!"

said Irvin pointing towards the all ran inside the store and locked the door.(Hey, that rhymes!)Golder and Rufus scratched on the door constantly, but couldn't get then stepped up to the door.

"You fools can't hide in their forever! I will get that wolf!"

he then left the store with Golder and realized that he and his friends were trapped.

"Great!Were trapped, AGAIN!"

Irvin looked at him funny.

"What do you guys think we should do?"

he asked.

"Don't worry Balto, we'll get you out of here and get you back to your famliy."

Natatlie said to smiled at her for that.

"But how?"

asked Irvin.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Natalie said with three friends then gathered around and put their minds to work in hopes of finding a way out.


End file.
